What the !*$% is going on?
by sinful starlet
Summary: Just a little extra!
1. Default Chapter

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: Okay, taking a break from my epic story for a while - although it's not going to be anywhere near as epic as "Sensual Healing" by fergus80 (which if you haven't read already - go do, it's fab!). This is just a relatively short M/A shipper rewrite of DDA with the "Max goes into heat" thing added - I'm not saying it's startlingly original - just wanted to add my 2 cents! They're going to be a pretty short 2 cents too! I also fixed the whole 'Annie dying' thing. Sorry to any purists but that really pissed me off!

And the title comes from the story itself - I used that expression WAY too many times!!

Oh yeah and one more thing - can someone explain to me how the cast of DA seems to manage to acquire cell phones that work underground?! My stupid phone's always losing network! Go figure! *SS*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What the !*$% is going on?

By Sinful Starlet

__

Introduction

Max swore under her breath as the bag of groceries fell to the ground. Even someone with Manticore reflexes couldn't have caught that bag - not while they were trying to support her bike at the same time. She finally got the bike stood up again and chained it up and then went to retrieve the food. A few things looked a little mashed, but she figured there was no serious harm done so she just picked them all up again and made her way inside. She had this really weird feeling as she walked into the house, though she had no idea what it was, so she just shook it off and put it down to Monday morning angst.

She found the two of them standing in front of the easel again - probably admiring Joshua #297 Max smiled to herself, but the tone didn't exactly seem too cheerful. "Hey big fella", she called to Joshua with a smile, managing for the time being to completely ignore the other guy, even when he made some crack about him being "medium fella!" She didn't have to fight very hard to suppress the urge to laugh. There was something about that boy that just always got her worked up the wrong way. At first she thought it was because he looked like Ben, but she wasn't so sure now.

She handed the bag of food over to Joshua, and again idiot boy was all over it before Joshua even got a look in. She smacked his arm, a little more than playfully, making him turn around to face her. "Max come on!", he said in protest, "I'm stuck here right?" She rolled her eyes as he went off on some guy trip about being an "innocent man, framed for the murder committed by his clone". Yeah that was a laugh, Alec - innocent? There were a lot of words she would use to describe him - many of them that he wished she wouldn't use - but innocent was certainly not one of them.

She sighed and just handed him the documents, trying to think of anything to get things moving a little quicker. She explained about the passport and birth certificate and he did actually say thank you, but looked less than thrilled when he found out that he owed her $2500! She practically laughed then, as the expression on his face just dropped completely. "Come on", she said, a little more cheerfully, even offering him a smile, "go get dressed - 2500 is a lot of deliveries!" He went then, grumbling under his breath the whole way, leaving Max to talk to Joshua. 

She rolled her eyes, he could hardly be mad at her for making him go to work. The problem was that he was still Normal's golden boy - he could stroll into Jam Pony six hours late and Normal would probably still wish him a good morning. It was really starting to get on her nerves. It was practically 8:45 and the boy was still wearing basically just pyjamas. She had been up and about since 7:00 that morning, going for a ride and getting Joshua's grocery shopping.

She just shook her head, it was pointless getting into another argument with him - but thinking about it, she wasn't really mad at all. She hadn't been able to be mad with him since that night. In fact she had actually had to suppress a smile as he looked pleased to see her. She came to her senses then though - 'where the hell did all that come from?', she thought. What did she care if Alec was pleased to see her or not? She didn't want to go down that road right now, so she just turned back to Joshua and his painting. She smiled as she saw that he was painting another picture of Annie. She was really happy that the two of them had found each other. 

Of course, Annie had freaked a little when she found out what Joshua really looked like, after he had tried to pass Alec off as himself - that had certainly taken a lot of explaining! But once that was all done - they managed to salvage a pretty decent friendship, and she was glad that he had found that. She was glad someone had at least. Things were so complicated with her and Logan right now - and that was before she even tried to figure where Asha and Alec fitted into their whole relationship mess. 

They talked for a little while, but then Max noticed the time, and realised (very reluctantly) that they were going to have to leave for work if they were going to get there at least remotely on time. Alec still hadn't materialised from his room, so after checking with Joshua which room that was, she set out to look for him. Feeling some bizarre sense of modesty at the last minute she knocked on the door. She knocked again, a little louder the second time, and finally got a response as he told her to come in.

At first she couldn't see him, but she got a chance to take a look at his room instead. It wasn't exactly what she had expected, but then things about him rarely were. The room had been bare the first time they had come there (Max remembered) but now he had managed to bring in a mattress and some blankets for a bed, and even a few other items of furniture, including a bedside table with a copy of some old book, which she found (as she looked closer) to be The Lord of the Rings.

She frowned a little at that - it didn't really seem like an 'Alec' kind of book, but then he was full of contradictions. The moment was broken though, as the man himself finally emerged. A closet door swung shut and he walked back into the main part of the room, fastening the last button on his black cargo pants. He so far hadn't managed to find a shirt, and from the look of his hair, had only just managed to get out of the shower.

"What are we late already?", he asked, oblivious to the whole range of emotions flowing across Max's face at that moment. She didn't reply, so he just carried on regardless, "Never mind", he said, opening the closet again and attempting to sort through the untidy heap of clothes that he'd just thrown inside. A sudden flash of inspiration hit him and he called out to Max, who was still out of his line of sight. "Hey Max is there a grey hooded shirt on that chair next to you?"

It took Max a few seconds before she even registered the question, but she did at last realise that he had asked her something, and quickly got herself back together. "Hold on", she said as she attempted, rather disapprovingly, to sort through the huge pile of clothes on this tiny chair which looked about ready to collapse under its weight. "Yep", she said, triumphantly holding up what she guessed to be the right thing, as he came back out to take it from her.

"And yeah - we are late", she managed to say, just covering up the catch in her throat as he pulled the shirt on over his head. "Hey I may not be punctual", Alec joked, knowing this was going to wind her up, "but I got it where it counts Max!" Max groaned inwardly - did he really have to say that right now? She did eventually manage a reply though, forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Yeah that's what they all say - now come on Casanova", she went on, "and maybe Normal won't think about firing me again this week!" He laughed at that, grabbing some socks and boots on his way out and heading for the door. She followed a little more slowly, trying to get her head together. 'What the hell was going on?', she thought, 'This was Alec'! Awkward, irritating, totally confusing, pain in the ass and surprisingly well-built Alec! 'Wait a second', she thought again, 'Surprisingly well built? Where the hell did that come from?'

She looked up as she called goodbye to Joshua and walked out into the hallway, really wishing she'd been a few seconds later. Alec was bending over to lace up his boots, presenting a certain part of his anatomy rather obviously to her, but thankfully he didn't choose to make any comment, just gave her that annoyingly sexy smirk of his as he stood up again. 'Oh God, now I'm checking out his ass?!', she questioned herself, getting more and more concerned, 'What the hell is wrong with me this morning?'

AN. Hee hee! Well that was the first part! Hope I got you interested 'cause there's a lot more to come! *SS*


	2. Chapter 2

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: Okay part two, off we go! Bit more of an idea of the story comes out here - plus oodles of angst-type stuff! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #1

Max managed to not talk to him on the ride over to Jam Pony. Not that she would have normally, but this morning in particular she had no idea what to say to him. Alec grinned at her as they arrived at work, seeing the frown on her own face. "Penny for your thoughts?", he asked teasingly. Max didn't reply, just shot him a look that would be considered a deadly weapon in some circles. "Sorry!", Alec quickly interjected, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "Come on - I'll protect you from Normal!"

Max was about to say that she was about the last girl on Earth that needed protecting, and certainly not by him, but he was already guiding her into the building, one hand on the small of her back. She flinched a little at the contact, and he quickly withdrew the hand, but thankfully (as far as Max was concerned) he didn't say anything about it at the time. Luckily, neither of them were going to get in trouble with Normal that morning because he was standing with a couple of the other messengers, glued to the TV by the lockers.

They exchanged glances and wandered over together to see what was going on. Max cast her eyes around the room at the same time, but OC and Sketchy were nowhere to be seen. Max needn't have asked what the news story was about really - just about every news show had been running with the transgenic story for about the last three weeks, but particularly this last few days, ever since the Hoverdrone got that footage of one of the transgenics being caught and beating up that cop.

And yep - she was absolutely right, except this time the story was part of an interview with some reverend Normal said. He was spouting some of the usual garbage she heard about transgenics from the kind of people that knew absolutely nothing about them, but it was still something to worry about. Particularly when he brought up the subject of their barcodes. She flinched again then as she felt Alec leaning in closer to her, his breath against her cheek. He had been standing behind her, but he leant in closer to her then so he could whisper in her ear.

He said they should do something about their barcodes and Max just nodded, without turning round, trying not to draw any attention to them. She felt Alec reach for her hand, meaning for them to go now while no one was watching the two of them leaving together, but then Logan appeared on the screen. "_Do not attempt to adjust your set..._", his voice went on as the familiar Eyes Only banner rolled across the screen. Alec stopped as he saw the broadcast start, knowing Max wouldn't leave till it had finished.

That was the one thing about Max that he could never really figure out - her relationship with Logan. He knew they really cared about each other, although the affection was a little more obvious on Logan's part than Max's. Of course, he didn't claim to know everything about her, but it had always seemed like she was holding something back when she was around him. And then there had been the whole mess with the virus. 

So now they couldn't even touch without him dying. That was real convenient. He began to understand how Max felt then. When she had had to give up the money she was saving for the cure to save his ass, he never thought she'd forgive him. But she had, in a way. They still argued all the time, but that night she'd busted him out of jail and he'd stayed at her apartment, there seemed to a change in her. She'd let him pull her into a hug and he even kissed the top of her head. She'd even let him stay the night. 

He still remembered laying there on her couch, his heightened sense of hearing picking up the sounds of crying from her room. He'd been in two minds about whether to get up at all. Max still wasn't hugely comfortable with him, and he didn't want to intrude on her any more, but in the end he gave in. He couldn't just lay there listening to her when she was that upset. So he got up and knocked gently on her door. She didn't reply immediately but she eventually let him in. Her resolve lasted for all of about three more seconds and then she burst into tears again.

Again, hesitantly at first, he pulled her into a hug, resting her head against his chest and letting her have her cry out. She held back as much as she could, but in the end it all came out. All the pain and guilt about Ben that she had been holding in for so many months was finally released in that one moment...with him. She stopped crying at last and Alec stood up again from his position next to her on the bed, but she stopped him. He could see she didn't know how to ask, so he just nodded his head to tell her that he understood.

She got back under the covers then, as he brought a chair over to her bedside. Once he sat down, she reached for his hand again, which she took in hers, sleeping that way for the rest of the evening. Alec hadn't slept for a while after she had fallen asleep though, he just sat there, watching her sleep. He felt like he finally got to know Max that night. That she had finally let him see her in a way that he never thought she would. But even though she couldn't be with Logan - he was still constantly on her mind. He saw it in her eyes as she just stood there to watch his Eyes Only broadcast.

He waited until it had finished and the reverend came back on the screen, and then he ushered Max out of the building to go fix their barcodes. Max led the way, seeming to have an idea of where she was going, but she didn't talk to him the whole way there. He would never have known it, but he wasn't the only one thinking about that night. She had been a little surprised to find him still sitting there with her the following morning, and she felt more than a little awkward too. After all this was Alec that she has just shared something really deep and personal with.

But she had to hand it to him - he was really decent about it. He could see she wasn't ready to talk yet, so he just made his way back out to the living room, making himself some coffee while she got showered and ready for work. They hadn't spoken about that night since. Max couldn't after what happened with Logan. She had told him, not directly, but she had told him that her and Alec were together - and she still couldn't figure why exactly. She kept telling herself it was so Logan would finally stay away from her enough for him to be safe, but somehow, that argument wasn't so convincing anymore.

__

PART #2

Max had called Doctor Carr, Logan's friend on the way over and he had set them up at this clinic that he did some volunteer work in. It was closed at the moment for renovation, but a couple of X5s could sneak in no problem. The builders were actually at the other end of the building at the time, so it was even less of a problem for them as they snuck into the office and Max set to calibrating the laser, barely responding to Alec's question about the laser hurting.

She told him off for being a 'cissy', but then realised why he probably objected to them so much. She knew enough about the reindoctrination process from her own and Zak's experiences to know that Manticore got a little laser-happy on occasion. And Alec had spent another six months in psy ops - god only knew what they did to them there. He had certainly never talked about, and Max had had the sense not to ask. "Hey", she said, speaking more softly this time, in an attempt to reassure him, "I've done this before - it's over pretty quickly". 

He nodded, he could tell what she was trying to do and he did appreciate the effort, even if he wasn't entirely sure why she was making it. He shrugged off his jacket, laying it on a chair in the corner of the room. Max mentally slapped herself for noticing the way his thin shirt clung to his chest and arms, but when he lay down on his stomach on the operating table, it was even worse. Max swore inwardly as she turned round to face him and her eyes slipped down his figure.

Those damn cargo pants of his just had to cling as he lay down didn't they?! She tore her gaze away from his ass reluctantly and worked her way back up to his neck. She gently pulled his shirt back a little so she could work on the barcode properly, trying not to think about the firm muscles that lay just beneath her fingers and a few millimetres of fabric. She forced herself to concentrate on the job in hand, working really quickly, but carefully as she erased the marker from the back of his neck.

He did flinch a little as the laser touched his skin, but he did manage to relax after a few seconds as she started talking to him, trying to get her own mind distracted, let alone his. He smiled as he sat up and took the laser from her so they could change places. She took off her own jacket, laying it on top of his as she climbed onto the table and got herself into a comfortable position.

She heard him laugh under his breath, and though she didn't turn to look at him, she asked him, "What's so funny?" "Oh I was just thinking I can finally say I got Max laid!", he joked back. 'Thank God', Max thought - a typical smart-Alec response from him, just what she needed to clear her head at that moment. "Alec--", she started, but he interrupted her. "Now, now Max - you're lying ass upwards on a surgical bench - I don't think now's a good time to be threatening the nice guy with the laser in his hand, do you?"

Max fought back a smile and turned her head to look at him, "Nice guy?", she questioned eventually. "Oh sure - of everything I just said - _that's_ the part you had a problem with?!", he teased back, "Are you ever gonna let me win Max?" Max had to turn her head back then to stop him from seeing the involuntary blush that rose to her cheeks. 'Why had she reacted like that?', she thought, but that question was just a little too loaded for her liking. She eventually managed, "I'll let you know", which seemed to satisfy him as he laughed softly.

He put the laser torch down then, and she felt his fingers brush against her skin. "Your hair's in the way", he explained, as he felt her tense up, carefully separating her loose hair, so it fell on both sides of her neck and left her barcode exposed to him. He picked the laser back up again then, getting to work on her barcode. With the sound of that going, Max finally let the breath she had been holding, release. He was only helping her to evade suspicion while the town was a little less than loving the transgenic population, so why was he getting to her like this?

She wasn't the only one affected though. He had tried not to let it get to him, but Alec couldn't help but react as his fingers touched her silken skin. It was completely soft and smooth and its touch was intoxicating. Her skin felt a little hot to Alec too, given the temperature of the room, but he didn't think anything of it at the time, and just tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

They both tried to avoid it at first, but after Max's pager went off again, Alec picked it up, checking the number again - and yes it was Logan - again. He knew they weren't seeing each other right now, but he didn't know why Max would even swear off talking to him. He asked her why she wasn't going to call him back, but she just changed the subject, so he didn't press it any further.

Then his cell phone rang. He put down the laser and clicked it open. "Yeah?", he asked. "Alec it's Logan", came the voice on the other end. "Hey buddy", Alec said attempting to lighten the mood - both Logan and Max were sounding far too serious that morning. "We were just talking about you". There was a definite hesitation on the other end, but he didn't know why. "So Max is with you?", was Logan's response, and there was something in his voice that Alec couldn't quite place, but it did not sound good.

"Uh yeah", he said, "she's right here", he held out the phone, only then seeing Max mouthing 'no' to him, looking seriously mad. She couldn't very well not answer the call now though, so she took the phone and shoved Alec away so they could talk in private. Alec sat over on the other side of the room, waiting for her to finish. If he had tried he could have heard what she was saying, but he respectfully tuned her voice out.

He heard her end the call though, and the sigh that followed it. He waited a few more seconds then walked back over to her. "Everything okay?", he asked, guessing it probably wasn't the best question but needing to ask it anyway. "Peachy", Max replied, sarcasm dripping, but he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it right now. "Okay", he said, "well I'll just finish up on your barcode and we can get out of here". Max smiled in thanks then, lying back down on the table and not even flinching as his fingers grazed her skin this time.

AN. Okay - I know I've followed the eppy pretty close so far, but there are some differences as I'm sure you've noticed! If we were all living in my world, this is so how DDA would have actually been! Oh well! Thank God for fanfic! *SS*


	3. Chapter 3

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: A few home truths revealed in this one! It's basically the *slap your head and say 'doh!* chapter! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #3

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?", OC said as she pulled off her jacket and dumped it on the sofa. "What?", Max said, feigning ignorance and suddenly becoming very interested in the soda that she had just grabbed from the fridge. "Why you made us both just haul ass outta there when it's barely 10:00! You know OC's brand of honey don't generally get there till at least 10:30!" Max cursed under her breath and flopped down on to the sofa, followed by Cindy a few seconds later. She knew she was going to have to say something, she just didn't exactly know where to start.

They had gone to Crash after work that night - same as always, meeting up with Sketchy and Alec when they got there. The early part of the evening had gone fairly well anyway - her and OC sat at their table laughing while Alec beat Sketchy something merciless at pool. It wasn't so much of a problem for Sketchy anymore though, not since Alec had insisted that they didn't play for money, he said he was actually starting to feel bad about taking the guy's pay cheques!

Alec looked up at one point and caught Max's eye as she looked over in his general direction. He gave her a genuine smile for once - not a grin or his trademark smirk, but a real smile. And she had to admit that it felt good. Being here with her friends, which did now include Alec, she would agree. He was still a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was starting to see a new side of him that wasn't so bad.

She kept telling herself that her new opinion of him was entirely due to the way he had been behaving recently - looking out for her, being so understanding about Ben and all that. But if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she would have to say that that wasn't the whole truth. No matter what she would resolutely try and tell herself - the way he looked wasn't exactly a problem for him. He moved round the pool table to make a shot and again, Max found her eyes drawn towards his ass as he leaned over the table.

Luckily OC didn't catch her in that, she thought, but she did distract her then. "Hey heads up boo - Logan just walked in". Without making it too obvious, Max swivelled on her chair and saw Logan sitting by the bar obviously looking in her direction...and Alec's. "Crap", Max swore, she was going to have to put on a little show for him if she was going to get out of there without him stopping her. She stood up, quietly telling OC to come with her, saying she had to leave - but there was something she had to do first. OC wasn't entirely sure what she was doing as she walked over to the pool table. Max just said goodnight to Sketchy, hugging him for a second, then she turned to Alec. 

She could tell Logan was watching so she was going to have to make this good. She said goodnight to him too and he seemed to pick up the whole vibe from her and Sketchy so he pulled her into a loose hug - not wanting to freak her out. In the end though, it was her who did that all by herself. She felt him starting to pull back from the hug, and she knew Logan wasn't gonna buy that that was the way she said goodnight to her new boyfriend, so just as he was moving back out of reach, she quickly leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

OC eventually got the point, and quickly grabbed Max's arm, leading her towards the door, leaving Alec to just call out a "goodnight" rather confusedly! "She's a total mystery", Sketchy said in understanding, slapping Alec on the shoulder, "Our lady Max?", he went on, "I thought she hated you!" Alec just laughed it off, letting Sketchy get the first shot at their next game. No one else could have heard as he muttered under his breath, "So did I".

"So what was that exactly?", OC prompted again, seeing Max had gone off into a daydream. "Well Logan was right there - I'd just told him that I was seeing Alec now. If I'd have just left he would have known I was making it up". "And what about hot boy?", OC asked, Max fought an awkward smile as she knew she was talking about Alec. "What's he gonna think?" "God I don't know!", Max sighed, sinking back into the sofa and fanning herself lightly with her hand.

"Well I didn't want to be the one to say it boo", OC said, backing away a little, not sure how Max would take this, "but that looked like a little more than play acting to me!" Max turned to look at her, but she couldn't say anything - she couldn't deny it. OC sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that actually meant something to you?!" "Yes...no...I don't know!", Max sighed again, exasperated, "but it...", she hesitated, "...it was...nice Cind' - y'know?"

"Yeah I dimly recall 'nice'!", OC joked, "But this is _Alec_ you're talking about!" "Believe me - I know!", Max said, smiling now, "'Awkward, irritating, pain in the ass--" "And seriously hot' Alec!", OC interrupted. "Seriously hot?!", Max questioned incredulously, "Did you just have a life-altering experience I should know about?" "I didn't mean for me!", OC replied, playfully hitting Max's arm, "But then I wasn't the one who couldn't take my eyes off the boy's ass all night!"

Max couldn't help it then - no matter how much she tried to protest it, a blush rose to her cheeks and she grabbed a magazine to fan her face with (deciding her hand wasn't effective enough). "You okay boo?", OC asked, starting to look concerned. She reached out a hand and laid it against Max's forehead. "Jeez sugar!", she said, even more concerned, "You're burning up!" That brought Max back to reality with a bang - her whole day swimming into focus again. "Oh God!", she breathed, "I'm in heat again!"

__

PART #4

"You sure boo?", OC asked seriously, "'Cause this don't seem like last time - back then you were about ready to jump anything male that moved - now it seems like you're only interested in one of them!" Max sat back, wiping her hand distractedly against her face. Cindy was right - she hadn't been having her normal heat reactions to Sketchy or Normal or even Logan that day, so what was going on with her and Alec?

Alec. Unbidden, an image of him flashed into her mind as she had seen him that morning, still searching for his elusive shirt. She remembered the way his muscles had stood out, defining his chest, arms and back perfectly. And his ass as he had lain down for her to remove his barcode, or when he was at Crash, leaning over the pool table. Or that kiss she thought...his skin had been so warm, and the taste..."Oh God!", she exclaimed, running for the shower. OC rolled her eyes, "Here we go again!"

***

The next morning, after about her eighth cold shower in twenty minutes, Max was finally dressed and in a reasonably fit state to leave the apartment. OC wasn't sure about her going out at all, remembering all too well what had happened the last time she was in heat, but she also knew there was no point trying to argue with her. "Look", Max said, still trying to convince her, "so far the only guy I seem to be interested right now is Alec - though God knows why!" 

Cindy frowned, she could tell that there was something happening between Max and Alec, even if Max couldn't. "So as long as I stay away from him everything's cool", Max went on. "Fine", Cindy said, "but what if you suddenly get around to noticing other male types? Then what?" "I'll page you and you can come take me home", Max reasoned. OC still wasn't entirely convinced but she could see that was going to have to be enough. "So all's you gotta do is stay away from Alec for a few days right?", she asked, "So where you headed now?" "Joshua's", Max replied instantly. "Joshua's?", OC asked sceptically, "Joshua's where Alec just happens to be staying right now?" 

Max swore under her breath, realising that she had actually remembered that all too well. "He's probably out already", she argued, "and believe me - I'm the last person that wants to see anything happen between the two of us!" 'Yeah right!' OC thought, thinking Logan'd have something to say about that. "Trust me - I think I can manage to stay away from him for a few days - shouldn't be that hard!" 'Yeah', OC thought as Max made her way over to Joshua's house, 'works in theory...'

Max chained her bike up outside Joshua's house and walked inside, calling out to him. There was no reply though, so she half-reluctantly called out for Alec too, but he didn't answer either. That was bizarre she thought, Joshua should be home at least. She took the opportunity to explore a little more of the house as she checked the rooms for any sign of him, barely realising when her feet led her to one room in particular.

The heat took over a little as she pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock, but he wasn't there. She felt a moan deep in her throat as she took in the sight and scent of the room. Unmistakably Alec, through and through. She allowed herself a brief moment, sitting down on the mattress, blankets all mussed up from the night before. A t-shirt was lying on top of the sheets and she picked it up, bringing it closer to her. His scent was stronger on that shirt, it was obviously the one he had just slept in and Max moaned as her mind conjured up all kinds of mental pictures entirely inappropriate for her at that moment.

She shook the thoughts off as quickly as she could, needing to get the hell out of that room, which she did, closing the door firmly behind her. She breathed deeply, brushing her hair out of her face. 'What was going on?', she thought. She loved Logan right? But she couldn't get Alec out of her head, especially now that she knew his scent. Before the sight of him had been enough to get her going, but now she was completely over the edge, and she knew she had to get out of not just the room, but the whole house.

The slightest thing reminded her of him, and it was seriously not helping! She kept telling herself that this wasn't what she wanted to happen with Alec, her familiar 'we're not like that' mantra coming in very handy. She tried to focus on the problem in hand - where was Joshua? She quickly checked the rest of the house, and he definitely wasn't in. She figured probably the best thing to do would just be to stay put and wait for him, thinking he couldn't be that long, and the only person she could call about him, she really didn't want to.

Just the thought of that deep, sexy voice started doing funny things to her all over again, so - needing a distraction fairly urgently, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was just another news report talking about the transgenics, she was about to change the channel when something flashed up on the screen. "And here we have it", the newsman was saying, "this is an artists rendering of the transgenic based on the eye witness reports given to the police. Just to recap this story once again - the transgenic escaped into the sewers early this morning taking a young blind woman with him, we can only guess as a hostage".

But by then Max had stopped listening to the words, seeing only the drawing on the screen. "Joshua!", she breathed, clicking the TV off and running for the door. But she wasn't the only one to see that newscast. Both Logan and Alec saw it too. Alec was standing in Jam Pony talking to Sketchy when it came through, and he ran out as quickly as he could without drawing any undue attention. Logan had just been sitting eating a late breakfast when he saw it. He automatically reached for his cell phone, dialling all but the last digit of her number before he changed his mind and grabbed his car keys instead.

AN. Ooh tension! See I was going to leave it at the end of part three, but loads of people told me I was evil with my cliffhangers on my last story, so I was a bit kinder this time right?! *SS*


	4. Chapter 4

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: All the tunnel action from DDA - if you know what I mean! Just added my little M/A spin to the whole thing! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #5

Thankfully all the action was happening only a few blocks from the house so Max left her bike there and walked the few blocks to the media circus that had quickly descended as the police tried to formulate their plan of action. Max sneaked up to the perimeter, always keeping out of view of the police and hover drones working the area, but managed to get close enough to hear what the scene commander's plan was. She figured that she was going to have to get down to the sewers herself and bring Joshua and Annie back. She just had to find a way in. 

She moved round to the side, walking through the crowds, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan's car pull up, but she didn't stop. She couldn't risk starting something with him right now. Joshua and Annie were all that mattered now. Max forced herself to put all of her attention into getting the two of them out and safely home, hoping that would take her mind off her heat cravings. She just hoped that it would work.

She knocked out a single guard, left by himself, and made her way down to the sewers, working her way silently along the tunnels to the place she figured Joshua and Annie entered the tunnels. She took note of the junction names as she made her way around the network, but after about a half hour she still hadn't seen any sign of them. And the police were closing in. She froze against the wall at one junction. There were cops coming from the left and right, and if she didn't move in the next five seconds they were going to see her.

She swung herself up and hopefully out of reach, holding on to some overhead piping and just praying the cops didn't look up. The two teams met up at the junction, directly beneath her while they discussed what to do next. They were just about to move out again and then her pager went off. For a second they couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, then one of them looked up. They didn't have much of a shot though. Max jumped down, catching them all by surprise and knocking all four of them unconscious in less than ten seconds.

She dusted her hands in self-satisfaction. That was just a little too easy though. She looked down at the heap of bodies surrounding her, getting a better look at them, and one or two were actually quite cute, but her stupid messed up heat cycle was ignoring them completely for some reason and kept telling her to go find Alec. She mentally slapped herself before she unclipped her pager, checking the number. She frowned, she had been expecting it to be Logan, but it wasn't...the number was Alec's. Max tensed up again, before she forced herself to relax. 

He was probably just checking that she had seen the news report. Unfortunately 'probably' didn't work this time. She practically leapt a mile high when she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She whirled round, ready to knock whoever it was into oblivion...very quickly. She only just managed to pull up in time when she saw who it was. "Alec!", she gasped, her breath coming quick and ragged, "What the hell are you doing?" He frowned then at the fairly pointless question. "What do you think?", he asked, a little annoyed, "I felt like I needed a little sewer time?! I came to make sure Josh and Annie are okay!" 

Max nodded, accepting that, but unable to calm herself down. He was wearing his best stealthy-type outfit - all black combat wear. Sometimes she wondered if he'd ever get Manticore out of his system. Not that it mattered at that moment, however the fact that she could hardly bear to tear her eyes away from the figure-hugging combo was a little more of an issue. Thankfully the half-lighting of the sewer tunnels meant that he couldn't see her blushing, but he could see that something was up at least. 

"You okay?", he asked after a moment, "You look like you're coming down with something". Max moaned, but managed to make it quiet enough so he wouldn't hear. 

"I'm fine", she replied, perhaps a little too quickly, "I'm just worried about the two of them". She clipped her pager back onto her coat and turned back to him, "Come on", she said, "we better get moving before any more police show up - we can't let them find him". "Don't panic Max", Alec said, as they moved out, him resting one hand on her shoulder as a vague attempt to comfort her, "he's smart - they'll be okay". 

Max sighed, forcing herself to concentrate on something other than his hand - which was easier said than done. They remained in silence for a few more minutes, then Max came up with a new plan. She had to get herself mad. That was about the only thing she could think of right now to stop herself from jumping him right there in the sewers! She had to get pissed off at him. "You only just get here?", she asked eventually. "Uh yeah", he replied, not entirely sure what she was getting at. "You mean he was gone all night and you only just _now _figured that there was something wrong?!", Max snapped back, willing him to fight her. 

"I told you you have to watch him more carefully than that - now look what's happened!", she said, bitingly. "Hey!", he said, starting to retaliate, 'thank God!' Max thought, this was just the distraction she needed. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm not his babysitter!", Alec said, sounding a little harsher than he had wanted to, but he couldn't figure out why she was so mad at him. "You can't keep treating him like a child!", he went on, "And you can't expect me to be there to look out for him 24/7!" 

He quickened his pace then, stepping round to face her, dodging any attempt of hers to get past him. "Come on Max", he said, tone softening a little, "I know you're worried about them - I am too, but what's this really about?" She looked up then and really wished she hadn't. His eyes were locked with hers as he gazed at her with concern. The way his eyes just seemed to burn right into her, she felt like she was naked in front of him, and that so was _not_ helping her self-control right now. "I...", she started, _extremely_ tempted now to just give into the whole stupid thing and jump the boy right then and there.

That was clearly not someone else's plan though as her pager went off, followed only a couple of seconds later by Alec's cell phone. She checked the number - Logan of course - before she looked back up. She saw that he was still staring fixedly at her, but he tore his gaze away then to answer his phone. "Yeah?", he asked, turning away from her as he tried to concentrate on the call. "It's Logan", came the response on the other end, "where are you?"

"Three guesses!", the younger man joked sarcastically. "Sewers?", Logan asked, just to check, which was confirmed by Alec. Logan hesitated then, but he knew he had to ask. "Max is there with you?" "Yeah", Alec confirmed, knowing what he was about to do was probably a fundamentally stupid idea, but going for it anyway, "guess she can't seem to stay away from me for long!" Max was really lucky it was so dark down there then - hearing Alec saying those words was about the worst thing that could happen at that moment.

She couldn't quite suppress the moan in her throat that time, and Alec did hear, but he had better sense than to say something then, plus he still wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Logan clearly wasn't pleased either by him saying that as the line went very quiet at his end for a few seconds before he finally spoke again. "Can you put her on the phone Alec?" "Uh sure", Alec replied, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was caught right in the middle of some bizarre drama between Max and Logan, he knew that, but he had absolutely no idea why.

He handed Max the phone, which she took very reluctantly, but she knew Logan was probably about the best bet they had for finding Joshua and Annie before the cops. Plus it gave her the opportunity to focus on a guy other than Alec right now, which she really needed to do! She kept telling herself she loved Logan - she knew they couldn't be together but that shouldn't make a difference right? You can't just tell yourself to stop loving somebody - or start for that matter. So why was Alec the only one her demented heat-addled brain was interested in all of a sudden?

She managed to get her mind back on to the conversation as Logan explained the whole plan for the second time. She agreed with his idea and clicked the cell phone off, setting it to vibrate before she tossed it back to Alec. "So there's a plan now?", Alec asked. "Yeah we look for Joshua and Annie now!", Max said, stalking straight past him and yelling at him as loud as she dared for him to hurry up when he didn't follow her.

__

PART #6

They had been searching the tunnels together for about another half hour with no luck so far. Although Alec didn't know if 'together' was really the right word. No matter how fast he walked, she always increased her own speed so she stayed at least five paces ahead of him the whole time. He didn't know what he'd done to make her so mad with him, but he was smart enough to know that now was not the time to bring it up. How wrong he was... Max was stalking ahead of him in a vain attempt to keep her heat cravings under control but it was taking every ounce of strength she had in her.

She knew his scent now, and even with the sewer stench it was still coming in loud and clear to her with her genetically-engineered heightened senses. She heard a noise behind her then and spun round. A little too quickly. Her foot slipped on some anonymous grime that was coating the tunnel floor and she fell forward, head first. There were very few people who would have been able to react fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor. Unfortunately (for Max at least) one of them was in the tunnel with her at that moment.

She swore as her face collided with his chest, his strong arms grabbing hers and helping her back to her feet. He didn't let go once she was standing up again and bent down slightly so he could look her in the eye. He understood that something must have freaked her out so he spoke very quietly. "Max are you alright?" But she wasn't. She was dangerously close to losing control altogether, feeling his hands holding her arms, her chest pressed against his, his face only inches from hers. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place - damn it, the boy was _really_ strong! 

"I'm fine", she hissed, "but there's something coming up behind you that'll be round this corner in about ten seconds and will see us if you don't move!" He understood then, releasing her arms and flattening himself against the tunnel wall as she was doing. He heard it too now. There was the definite sound of footsteps coming up from behind then. By the sound of it, it was only two guys, but they had no way of knowing who they were.

The figure rounded the corner, as Max had guessed, about ten seconds later, and gently called out, "Little fella? That you?" "Joshua thank God!", Max breathed, wrapping her arms round him in a massive hug which galled Alec a little. Why could she never look that pleased to see him? Annie rounded the corner then, once Joshua called that it was safe. Joshua introduced her to both Max and Alec then, though Annie already knew Alec, and she said as much. There was a little awkward silence then, but they didn't have time to dwell on that then.

Alec practically leapt a foot in the air then as his cell phone went off, vibrating in his jacket pocket. He swore as he realised what it was, shooting an angry look at Max, who pretended not to notice, too caught in Joshua and Annie's story. It was Logan on the phone of course. Alec confirmed that they had found Josh and Annie now, "We're at junction J-42 and an exit would be real helpful right about now!", he joked. "You're in luck", Logan said as he scanned the computer screen.

"I'm watching the cops on their computer - they're tracing their guys with GPS. Most of them are at the other end of the network, they must have gone right past you. There's one group ahead of you, but they aren't moving". "I think they're probably the ones Max found!", Alec replied, allowing himself a smile at that thought. "Right", Logan said, understanding what he meant, "well they shouldn't cause you a problem then. You want to take a right at the next intersection, and carry on for about fifty yards then you should see a ladder on your left".

"Got it", Alec said, about to hang up. "Alec", Logan cut in, "you've gotta figure they've got guys blocking the exits". "Not gonna be a problem", Alec said, confidently, "just meet us there in five minutes". He clicked off the cell phone then before Logan could say anything else and then quickly explained the plan to the others. He got them moving then, his sensitive hearing was picking up more footsteps and he knew they had to get out of there quickly.

He guided them down the tunnel towards the ladder and had a brief argument with Max about who should go up first. She insisted on going first herself, but he wasn't sure that was a great idea. She really did look like she was coming down with something by then, a layer of perspiration on her skin making it glow slightly in the half-light, despite the cool temperature of the tunnel. Joshua eventually cut in, and suggested that Alec go first while Max guarded the others against any sector cops who might be following them.

She had to agree to that but was not pleased. She watched Alec ascend the ladder, cursing herself for checking out his ass again! Well it really wasn't her fault if he kept shoving it in her direction, right? Yeah, it didn't convince her either! There was a sound then from the surface as Alec broke ground and found some company, but she knew that he could handle himself. He yelled down at them then to get out too and Max gestured for first, Joshua and then Annie to go up the ladder with her following behind.

She got up the surface to find that Alec had moved the fight away from the manhole enough for them to get out, but was still battling two of the three cops that had been guarding that exit. She made sure Joshua and Annie were okay before she turned her attention back to Alec. Cop #2 just fell to the floor as he delivered one last punch, leaving only one guy left. Max couldn't help it - watching him fight was seriously turning her on. The fluidity of his motion, the way the exertion showed off the power of his lean frame...'okay so maybe Manticore weren't all bad', she thought!

The last cop hit the floor way too quickly for Max's liking, and then she saw Logan's car pull up. She knew he had been coming but this was just way too awkward for her right now! Unluckily for her, someone at least had noticed the state she was in, but they knew better than to say anything. They got into the car, Joshua, Annie and Max taking the back seat with Alec taking the front next to Logan. 

Unfortunately, Joshua and Annie climbed in first, leaving her to sit behind Alec. Logan shot a look at her in the rear view mirror as they drove off. 'Oh great', she thought, that was all she needed, Logan doing his best puppy-dog expression just to make her feel even more guilty than she already did. Max just sat back, opening the window next to her as wide as she could and wished the journey away as quickly as possible. 

AN. And you thought things were complicated for Max before?! Please continue to r&r by the way - any feedback is welcomed! Oh yeah, and I know I said this was going to be a short story, but at the moment it's looking like at least six chapters! Shouldn't be much longer than that though! *SS*


	5. Chapter 5

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: What is this - chapter five right? Actually finished the story now, so it's just a matter of getting it all posted! Loads of good Joshua / Alec interaction in this part! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #7

Eventually, they did get back to Joshua's place and they all piled out. Logan called to Max before she could get out and attempted to talk to her. He could see that he wasn't exactly holding her attention though, and gave up reluctantly. He too noticed that she was acting strangely, but was clearly not in the mood to talk about it. She apologised for being so distant, but turned down his offer of a ride home. "You're staying with Joshua tonight?", Logan asked, actually meaning was she staying with Alec, which Max was just alert enough to catch.

She firmly denied that, needing to convince herself as much as him, saying she was going home but that she had her bike there. That seemed to be good enough and he said goodnight, driving off a little too quickly. Alec had already gone inside the house by then, Joshua saying he had gone to order pizza, while Joshua said goodnight to Annie. Max hugged Joshua and said she would be inside in a minute, but that she was going to walk Annie home first, if she didn't mind.

Annie accepted happily and her and Max set off together, leaving Joshua to go back into the house. "So", Annie said as they walked along, "thanks for coming through for us today - you will thank Alec too won't you?" "Uh, yeah", Max said, trying to sound as casual as she could, but knowing that she had failed miserably. "The two of you seem pretty close", Annie said, changing the subject. "Who? Me and Joshua? Yeah of course", Max breezed.

"Yeah I'd noticed, but I was actually talking about you and Alec", Annie said, knowing she had struck a nerve when Max's grip on her tightened a little. "He has his moments", Max said awkwardly, really not wanting to talk about it, "but most of the time he's just a huge pain in the ass - trust me, you're seeing him on one of his better days and those are mostly few and far between!" "Guess I don't know him as well as you!", Annie laughed, really wishing she could see just for a second so that she could see Max's reaction to her next question. "But he's really hot right?"

Max practically choked on that - great, she had come with Annie to get some time _away_ from Alec, and this was really helpful! "I know I can't see what you see", Annie went on, trying to force Max to make an admission, "but I touched his face - I saw him the only way I can, and I can still remember what hot guys are like - regardless of annoying personality traits!" Max breathed the hugest sigh of relief when she saw that they were outside Annie's house and Billie came rushing up to greet them.

'God bless that dog!' Max thought as it created just the distraction she was looking for. Annie straightened at last, standing up to say goodnight to Max. "Well it was nice to meet you", she said, smiling, "tell Joshua I'll come by and see him tomorrow afternoon". "I will", Max said, starting to walk back towards his house, while Annie couldn't resist calling out one last parting shot. "And say goodnight to Alec for me!" Max gritted her teeth, willing herself not to react to that - actually it wasn't the goodnight that was scaring her, it was the possible 'good morning'!

Max walked into Joshua's house to find the two guys sitting on the sofa, watching the TV, both with stupid grins on their faces. "What's so funny?", she asked, feeling just slightly too awkward as Joshua extended a hand to her, pulling her down onto the sofa in between him and (just slightly _too_ close to) Alec! "TV man talking 'bout me!", he said proudly. "They've just done a whole story on the guys who chased Josh in the first place", Alec explained, "the cops called off the search after we left, reckoning that the whole thing was just a hoax in the first place!"

Max smiled back at Joshua then. "So - you staying for dinner?", Joshua asked hopefully. But Max couldn't stay there much longer, being that close to Alec - she was practically sitting on his lap for Christ's sake - was seriously disrupting her concentration! "Nah - I've gotta go", she said, practically leaping off the sofa and heading for the door, "I'll come by and check on you tomorrow", she finished, adding, "and Annie's coming by tomorrow afternoon", before she forgot. "Thank you", Joshua called as she ran out the door, a smile appearing on his face as he now knew that he was right.

__

PART #8

Alec just scratched his head as Max left, reaching for another beer. "I don't know what is up with that girl today but she's driving me crazy! I swear her and Logan have got some twisted mind games going on with me right in the middle!" Joshua just laughed at that, a big grin plastered across his face. "What?", Alec asked, a little annoyed, "What's so funny?" "Joshua spent all his life up till a few months ago living in a basement - and he still know more about women than Alec!" Alec quickly interrupted there - for the sake of his pride if nothing else!

"That not the kind of _experience_ Joshua meant!", Joshua replied, still smiling widely, embarrassing Alec a little. He may have been stuck in a basement all his life, but a few weeks of living with Alec and he knew _exactly_ what kind of experience that boy had! "Okay - so what do you mean?", he asked, an expression of confusion colouring his face. "Max awkward with Alec in the car back there because she had told Logan that she was gettin' busy with you now!", Joshua explained, laughing again when he saw the reaction on Alec's face.

He had debated whether or not to tell Alec that, knowing Max would not be pleased, but he felt like someone at least should explain the situation to him. "I can't believe her!", Alec gasped, "I mean was she even going to tell me?!" Joshua shot him a look then, and he had to admit it, "Okay so I'm not exactly fuming with rage, but she shoulda said something at least!" The door knocker went then, and Alec jumped up, bringing in the pizza that he had ordered and setting it down between himself and Joshua.

"Oh well", he said, a few minutes later as he finished his third slice, "I guess that explains a few things that happened these last couple days right?" He looked over at Joshua who was suspiciously trying to avoid eye contact, and he could tell that that wasn't everything. "What else?", he asked, warily, "Don't tell me I got her pregnant or something?!", that last question was supposed to be a joke, but the smile quickly fell from his lips as Joshua simply said, "Getting closer". 

"Closer to what?", he asked, now seriously concerned, "Josh what the hell is going on?" Joshua hesitated for a few seconds, this really was going to get him in trouble with Max, but he was worried what would happen to her if he didn't say anything. "What Manticore teach you about mating?", he asked, figuring the best way was to work up to it. That surprised Alec, but to give him fair dues, he recovered well. "Uh, you wanting a little biology lesson Josh?"

Joshua shook his head - clearly the subtle approach wasn't working. "Max in heat", he said quickly, watching Alec carefully to gauge his reaction. Alec gulped - that he had not been expecting. "Are you sure?", he asked, not too sure where all this was leading. "Certain", Joshua nodded, "pheromones", he explained, "can smell her from a mile away - how'd you think we found you in the sewers?" Alec sat back against the sofa, taking all this in - well that did kind of make sense he supposed.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me--", he started, but again, Joshua interrupted. "Max acting bizarre", Alec smiled, that was one of Josh's favourite words that he had picked up off of OC, "because she actually want to get busy with Alec now!" "Come again?!", Alec questioned sceptically, "We are talking about the same girl right?" Then it suddenly came flooding back to him. One day when they were all about fourteen, back at Manticore, one of the doctors had taken all the male X5s away for a briefing, where they explained something about the girls' biology.

He explained that since there was often quite a large amount of feline DNA given to the girls, they were starting to experience feline mating cycles. Alec remembered with a slightly embarrassed smile why they had had to have that meeting in the first place. They had still been sleeping in communal dorms and one of the girls had jumped him in the middle of the night! The doctor explained that because of their genetic similarities, female X5s would always seek out X5 males as breeding partners during these cycles, becoming fiercely protective and attached to the male in question in the process.

Because of that, female X5s in heat had been separated from the rest of the group during heat, once they had started the breeding program. If a female and male X5 did copulate during a heat cycle, then that female became irreversibly attached to that male, and would refuse to take other assigned breeding partners. He realised that that must be why Max was acting so strange - she didn't want anything to happen between them and she wouldn't understand the genetic attraction, having left Manticore before they got that little lesson. 

'God' he thought, chastising himself for not noticing something sooner. But it had been over six years since that incident with the female X5 so he had begun to forget the symptoms associated with the heat cycles. 'Well this was in no way awkward!' he thought. "Alec should talk to Max", Joshua offered after he had been silent for several minutes. "No", Alec said, standing up and starting to pace round the living room, "are you kidding? She'd kill me!"

"Maybe not!", Joshua said, unable to resist the joke. Alec moaned under his breath, really wishing Joshua hadn't just said that! "No", he said, more firmly this time, "I can't talk to her about it. I was with her practically all day today and she couldn't wait to get away from me once you and Annie were okay". "I mean come on", Alec went on, "if she really wanted something to happen between us, it would have. One thing we did find out at Manticore was that X5s in heat tend to have very little restraint, but she managed to stay away from me all day!"

"Whatever her cravings are telling her right now", Alec said, sitting down and unable to quite hide the sigh in his voice, "they're to do with my biology - not me as a person. And besides - she's still nuts about Logan". "Not so sure", Joshua said, comfortingly patting Alec on the shoulder, "she told Logan the two of you were happening before she went into heat right?" "That was just convenience", Alec argued, "Logan knows Max too well - no way would he have believed she was with Normal, and Sketchy's like her brother so that wasn't too likely either!" "Still", Joshua insisted, "could have said it was someone Logan didn't know - why pick you?" 

AN. Okay I know - evil cliff hanger right? I promise - it will be quickly resolved! *SS*


	6. Chapter 6

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: Okay - this'd be where the 'R' rating kicks in in case you're wondering! Not for kiddies eyes! And things are...resolved (!) between Max and Alec!

=============================================================

__

PART #9

Alec went to bed fairly soon after that. He needed to just be by himself and think. He couldn't believe that this was happening - not now, not with Max. But there it was. He didn't feel like he could talk to Max about it, but he had to talk to someone, which meant there was only one person left. He got up the next morning and got into work surprisingly early for him, needing to catch her before she went out on a run and found her sitting by the lockers with Sketchy. Unsurprisingly Max had called in sick that day, which only went to confirm Alec's suspicion that she wanted nothing to happen between them.

He said hello to both of them, going over to his locker and sorting through the junk he had piled in there until Normal yelled for Sketchy and he had a safe moment to talk to her. "Okay boo", OC said, as Sketchy walked out past them, "you gonna ask me whatever it was that you're thinking about or what?" Alec sighed, that girl knew him disturbingly too well given the short amount of time that he had been there. "I know about the heat cycles", he said quietly, avoiding eye contact at first, then risking a glance up in her direction, and saw that he was right.

OC covered her surprise well, but not well enough for Alec not to catch it. "Well um--", she started, not quite sure what to say. "Manticore explained most of the details", Alec explained, "Josh filled in the rest". OC nodded, seeing there was very little point in lying to him now. "Okay - so you know", she said, "I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for me to say". "How is she?", Alec asked, OC actually surprised by how concerned he was. "She's getting through it", OC bluffed, "it's tough but she's done it before". "I don't think so", Alec hazarded, "not quite like this".

"What you mean?", OC asked, curious now. Alec quickly explained the basics of the genetic attraction, guessing from what OC was saying that Max hadn't been round any other X5s when she was in heat before, except for Zak. That got to Alec a little, but he hid it well. "Well I guess that makes a little more sense", OC agreed, smiling kindly to Alec, seeing he was just as messed about this as Max herself, and she could see that Alec genuinely did care for Max - though she'd known that for quite a while already! "So what are you gonna do?", she asked eventually. "Stay away from her I guess", Alec said, a little sadly, "she obviously doesn't want anything to happen between us - I have to respect her decision". 

"Well I gotta give ya props for that boo", OC said, smiling at him again, "but you might want to call her at least". Alec frowned, not sure that that was the best idea. "She doesn't know about the whole genetic attraction thing", OC explained, "she should at least know that". "Well you could tell her that yourself", Alec reasoned, thinking it was better if he didn't get involved at all. "I don't think so", OC said, shaking her head, "I think you gotta sort this one yourself". That seemed like a fundamentally bad idea to Alec, but he knew someone at least was going to have to explain it to Max, so he eventually nodded his head, saying he would do it.

***

Back at the apartment, Max was attempting to cool herself down with her fourth ice-cold shower that morning. She had locked herself in the apartment that morning, after having a considerably disturbed night. She shivered as the freezing water flowed over her skin, but she couldn't do anything to get her temperature down. Press-ups, sit-ups, even getting Cindy to slap her round the face a few times hadn't helped so far. Eventually she had had to get Cindy to sit up all night, guarding her in case she had got up in the middle of the night and tried to go over to see him.

She figured there was little point in going on with the shower as it wasn't helping anyway, so she got out and dried herself off. She dressed in pyjama bottoms and a tank top, leaving her wet hair loose on her shoulders. She was just so confused. Why of all the idiot males in the world couldn't she get this one out of her head? That was unfair she thought, he wasn't an idiot at all. He was actually pretty smart, strong, independent, funny (on occasion!), and god was he---"Oh God!", she cursed, feeling tears come to her eyes as she ran for the shower again.

__

PART #10

About a half hour later, she got out of the shower, dressing again and walking back into the living room, slumping onto the sofa and flicking the TV on, hoping for something, anything to distract her. Just then though, the phone rang. She hesitated for a second, then picked it up anyway, prepared to put on her sick voice in case it was normal. She answered 'hello?' a little croakily just in case, and then practically died when she heard the voice on the other end. "Max it's me", was all he said - all he needed to say. The deep, slightly drawly accent of his voice was already seriously tempting her to have another shower. Why the hell did he have to call her today? "Uh Alec", Max said, trying to focus on rational thought for a few seconds though it was becoming increasingly difficult with every ragged breath that left her lips, "today's really not a good day - can we talk later?"

She was about to hang up then, before he even answered, but he interrupted - just quickly enough. "I know what's happening to you", he cut in, hesitating then as he heard her swear under her breath - great, now she was pissed off at him - good going Alec! He heard her breathing deeply before she eventually forced out, "Who...told...you?" "I may have had a few hints", he said, anxious not to get either Josh or OC in trouble with her, "but I would have figured it out on my own soon enough". "Well if you know so much about what I'm going through right now - you'll probably understand why I'm not feeling too chatty!", Max snapped, wishing that didn't sound as harsh as it did.

Alec hesitated, but he knew she needed to hear this. "I can explain why you're attracted to me", he said eventually. "Please!", Max snapped, a little too quickly, "Could we contemplate getting over that ego of yours for a second?!" "Max please!", Alec cut in, "Will you just let me finish?" He waited a few seconds, and she didn't say anything so he just quickly went on. "It's something else Manticore cooked up", he said, speaking quickly, "whenever an female X5 goes into heat they're automatically drawn to any male X5 that they can find. It's coded into your genome". "But I was with---", she started, but he interrupted again.

"Zak? Yeah I know", he said, "but Max - you see him as a brother - that kind of bond was strong enough for you to force yourself not to see Zak in that way. And then there was always Logan...", he trailed off then, letting her take all this in. Okay, so maybe that made more sense, but did it really help the way she was feeling right now?! "You're not getting this", Alec said, when she didn't reply, "don't you see? It's your messed up Manticore genetics that's attracting you to me, that doesn't mean anything about you. You can still be in love with Logan without having to worry about whatever you're feeling for me right now".

She noticed the trace of sadness in his voice as he said that, and that was just enough to create doubt in her own mind. "I guess", she said, really not sounding too sure - not even sure she was convinced in her own mind anymore. She knew the heat cravings were messing up her mind, but was that really all it was? "Not wanting to be the asshole here!", Alec started, knowing that this was not exactly his greatest idea to begin with, "But are you absolutely sure that it's only your heat that's making you feel like this?......I gotta know Max". 

She cursed under her breath again and honestly tried to figure out the answer. "I know the heat's got your mind all confused", Alec went on, "but it just seemed to me like there was something else going on". "That night you busted me out of jail", he went on, his voice dropping to a quieter and unbelievably sexy sound, "You really opened up to me. You never told anyone else about Ben, I can tell, but you told me, and you wanted me to be there with you".

He stopped then, hearing her breathing come more raggedly, and practically hearing her heart rate quicken. He knew he was taking a risk here, but he couldn't help it. "Do you want me to come over?", he asked. "No", Max said, although she didn't sound sure at all, she wasn't even sure if she had convinced herself. Just then though, there was a knock at the door, and she clicked the phone onto 'hold' with relief. She got up, wiping her face with the back of her hand, trying to make herself look more human before she answered the door, unlocking it with her hands shaking.

She gasped when she saw who was standing there - phone still pressed to his ear, "Are you sure?" She took a moment to look at him, making herself really see him for the first time, trying to see past the heat haze that was addling her brain. It only took her a second before she knew her answer though. He barely had time to prepare himself as she jumped into his arms, her lips feverishly pressed against his. Any objections that either might have had didn't matter anymore. It was just the two of them in that perfect moment, and Max never wanted it to end.

They were both completely naked by the time they reached her bedroom, although exactly how they managed to get all of their clothes off, they had no idea. They collapsed back onto the bed and completely surrendered to the passion as it flowed over them in waves. Max fell back against Alec as she felt glorious pleasure coursing through her entire body, her eyes locking with his and telling him in just that one look that this was exactly where she was supposed to be right now.

AN. Woo hoo! Nekkid Alec! *fans herself to cool down!* But trust me - this story is so not over yet! *SS*


	7. Chapter 7

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: Almost there now! And heaps of drama in this part! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #11

It was hours later that afternoon that Alec lay awake in her bed. The last few hours had been unbelievable - neither of them had ever had an experience with a lover like that before, and Alec had to smile when he realised that he had managed to wear Max out. She was sleeping peacefully lying next to him, her head rested on his chest, her arm draped round his waist. Alec never wanted the moment to end, but he knew he was going to have to leave at some point. And he was starting to feel guilty.

However right it had seemed in the 'heat' of the moment - pardoning the horrible pun - what would Max think when she woke up? He thought he had seen something in her eyes - the way she had looked at him when they were...He shook off that thought, needing to focus on something else. However much she had told him that this was what she wanted - was she really sure? Could she really have made that kind of conscious decision when she was in heat.

He mentally slapped himself. She was probably going to hate him when she woke up. He could tell from the feel of her face against his chest that her heat was over now. Consummation with another X5 ended the heat cycle very effectively Alec remembered, so now she was herself again, and he realised he had no clue how she was going to react when she did at last wake up. The thought of her being mad with him for taking advantage of her - hating him for what he did, he could hardly bear it.

He realised, probably too late, he thought, that he genuinely loved Max. He didn't just like her, or want to keep her safe, he truly loved her. He had let himself care for her in a way he never thought he would again after Rachel's death. He realised he had to get out of there. He would leave her a note, but he had to clear out - give her some time to think or something. He slowly, and very reluctantly lifted her still sleeping head off him and laid her down against the pillows, drawing the sheet up closer around her so she wouldn't catch cold.

Then he turned his attention to the matter of his clothes. It took him about another five minutes to actually find them all. He and Max had been a little _too_ wild in their haste, but finally he retrieved his last boot and finished dressing. He stopped then, bending down to kiss Max's cheek one last time and then he made his way towards the bedroom door...

***

"Are you sure about this?", he asked as they stepped into the room. "I'm telling ya", OC replied, "Original Cindy knows what she's talking about". Logan frowned as he closed the door behind him, still not entirely convinced. After talking to Alec that morning, OC had decided to take a more pro-active position in helping Max through her heat and had gone over to see Logan.

She explained the whole thing, silently praying that Max would forgive her later as she explained that Max and Alec weren't a thing at all. She told him everything, how Max had lied so that she could break up with Logan so that he would be safe, and everything that Alec had told her that morning about the genetic X5 attraction. "Trust me", OC said again, not noticing the somewhat messed state of the apartment, "the two of you need to sit down and sort out all your issues - it'll get Max's mind off Alec too".

Logan still wasn't entirely convinced, but he guessed OC did have a point so he nodded in agreement. OC smiled, walking round the apartment looking for Max. She checked the bathroom, which was empty so she figured Max must have gone back to bed or something. She moved past Logan through the living room and reached for the bedroom door...

__

PART #12

Alec mentally died as the door opened - it was bad enough seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on OC's face, but seeing Logan there as well...Max really was going to kill him now. "Logan, OC", he started, trying to pre-empt them, "I can expl--" Surprisingly it was actually OC that looked the most mad, going red in the face and yelling at him for all she was worth, "Don't even think you can explain this! I can't believe you would do something like this to her! You make me sick, boy!"

Unsurprisingly enough, all the noise woke Max up and she very quickly came to. She sat up, pulling the sheet round her as she tried to make sense of the scene there. OC looked on the verge of tears but seriously pissed off, Logan's face looked like thunder and Alec...'oh God' she thought. He took one look at her, seeing the shock in her face and ran for the front door. She jumped off the bed, wrapping the sheet round her to cover her up, calling for him to come back, but the only sound was the door slamming.

It was only now that Logan managed to speak, barely able to look Max in the eye, "I always knew he was no good, but I never thought he'd stoop that low!" If anything, OC was even more shocked as Max yelled at Logan to shut up. "Christ Logan you have no idea what happened here today - who the hell are you to judge him?" Logan had never been so hurt as he was when she said those words, but he hid it as well as he could. "It was obviously a mistake coming here today", he said quickly, also walking for the door, calling back, "next time Cindy - don't call", as he too slammed the door behind him.

Max sank back on the bed then, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. How had things ever got this screwed up? The one guy she thought she had ever loved would probably never speak to her again, but she could barely bring herself to care. She was too worried about Alec. Cindy, who was also crying by now, sat down next to Max, wrapping an arm round her shoulder, but Max shrugged it off instantly. "What the hell did you say to him?", she snapped angrily, and for the first time, OC was actually afraid of her best friend.

"W-what?", she stammered, too shocked to answer properly. "Alec!", Max yelled, "What did you say to Alec?" OC finally got the message then, her boo had come out of heat and she had backed the wrong guy, just destroying the first chance Max had for a happy relationship. "Boo I am so sorry", she said, the tears coming faster and faster, "I didn't know - I thought he was taking advantage of you and I---". She couldn't speak after that, the tears overtaking her, and Max softened, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly.

"It's not your fault", she said soothingly, lifting OC's head up so she had to look at her, "you were just looking out for your boo - and I love you for that". OC pulled back, wiping her face with her hands, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. "So what did happen between the two of you?" "He called me and explained a few home truths", Max said, OC nodding as she understood, "and then I found him standing right outside our front door. He asked me if I was sure that this was what I wanted and in that second, I just knew that it was".

"You know what happened next", she supplied, gesturing to the sheet wrapped round her, "and it was wonderful - I guess we really are a match!", she joked, knowing that OC would remember her story about them being breeding partners at Manticore. "So then I showed up with Logan, trying to save the day, and I ended up scaring away the guy you actually are in love with, and making the other guy unwilling to talk to you anymore!", OC replied, with a weak smile, "Well that worked well huh?!"

"I didn't say I was in love with him", Max said quietly, if rather pointlessly. "So you're not? It was just the heat making you crazy?", OC said, playing along. Max smiled, "No - I guess that's what I thought at first, but it's really not", she said, sighing, "as messed up as I'm sure it sounds to you, I really am in love with him. Though after this afternoon, I think I'll be lucky if he even talks to me again!" "I don't think that'll be a problem!", OC said, smiling more happily now, "Go on", she said, gently urging Max into a standing position, "go get your boy back!"

AN. I know - I'm evil! I made OC cry! Almost at the end now though! *SS*


	8. Chapter 8

What the !*$% is going on? 

By Sinful Starlet

****

Disclaimer: once more for the record - not mine, never will be, yadda yadda yadda!

****

Rating: who knows?! R - probably!

****

Summary: My version of how Dawg Day Afternoon should really have gone for all you Max/Alec shippers out there! Oh yeah - and just for originality - Max goes into heat!

****

Author's note: Last chapter! There's another AN about half way through which you have to read before you get the proper ending. Just to warn in advance though - if you're not too fond of mild slushiness, you're probably not gonna like this! *SS*

=============================================================

__

PART #13

Max dressed as quickly as she possibly could, getting on her ninja and speeding off into the darkening city. It was early evening by then, the streetlights just starting to come on. It was too late for him to be at work, so she checked everywhere else she could think of. She went to Crash, but the bartender said he hadn't been in all night; she called Sketchy, but he hadn't seen him; she went by Joshua's but he said Alec hadn't been back since that morning.

She had been searching for an hour, and was starting to feel progressively worse and worse - she had to find him and make him understand otherwise she risked losing him too and she knew at last, that she couldn't cope with that. She was about to hit Crash again when a sudden flash of inspiration hit her and she sped off in the opposite direction.

***

Alec sat alone, gazing down at the city displayed beneath him, this was about his favourite time of day, and he had to admit, from here he had one hell of a view! He felt awful though. For the last hour and a half he had tried not to think about her. Not to think about her face as she woke up, seeing them all standing by her door, not to think about the way she had breathed his name as they---. 

He shook off those thoughts, he had really done it this time. She looked like she'd never want to see him again. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen to him, he thought, he fell in love, screwed it up and lost the only person he ever cared about. He started to see a pattern there. But maybe that wasn't the plan this time. He heard the footsteps for about thirty seconds before the figure reached him, standing beside him as he sat there.

"Someone once told me this was a great place to come when you wanted to be alone", he said, having no idea what else to say. "True", she said as she sat down next to him, "but I also said it was a great place to come and think - work out your problems, that sort of thing - and right now I think we've got one or two to talk about". "Max don't--", he said, still not turning to look at her, "please, not now. Whatever it is you want to say - however angry you're feeling at me right now, I promise you, you can't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do".

Max felt a tear come to her eye, 'he really did blame himself' she thought, feeling a hundred times worse for knowing that she was the cause of that. "Alec stop", she said, moving carefully round so that she was crouching in front of him, "you have to forget what OC said, she didn't know---". "Does it matter?", he interrupted, and as he at last looked up at her, she could see the tear tracks drying on his cheeks. "This has nothing to do with her", he added, making her understand what he meant.

'It really is my fault' she thought, feeling worse if that was possible, 'it wasn't Cindy that upset him, it was me'. "Alec", she tried again, needing him to understand, "please, just look at me", he did at last, and she rushed through her next few words, needing to say them all before he interrupted her, "what happened between us--". 'Was a total mistake', Alec supplied in his head, trying to look away, but she wouldn't let him. "Was exactly what I wanted", Max went on, gaining a little more courage as she spoke, seeing the change in his expression. 

"You have nothing to feel guilty or upset about - I wanted you so much today, I needed you - and that hasn't stopped just because I'm not in heat anymore. I still want you, I still need you..." Alec shook his head then, thinking that this was all some happy dream that he had mistakenly fallen into, but Max took that the wrong way and only spoke more insistently then, moving her hands to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Alec whatever you may be thinking now", she went on, her voice softer, her eyes dropping as she couldn't hold his gaze anymore, "you have to know that you didn't do anything wrong. You have to know that I love you".

Alec was seriously lucky that she was sitting in front of him right then, 'cause otherwise he probably would have gone catapulting off the edge of the Space Needle to a rather messy death way below them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind flooded with questions, but only one really mattered. "Are you sure?", he said, a little shakily, praying for an affirmative answer. His heart leapt as he saw her smiling at him, "What do you think?", she replied, pulling his face up to meet hers as she kissed him deeply.

AN. Right *ducking things thrown by people who are mad at me for stopping here!* This was originally gonna be the ending, but then I thought of something else that kinda made me laugh so I had to add it in. So this is the real ending...

__

PART #14

He finally understood what had happened, kissing her back with all the stored up love and passion he had been concealing for far too long. It was several minutes before they parted again, not wanting to let the other go, but Alec pulled Max closer to him, wrapping her up in his arms. "There's just one thing I gotta know", he said, a slight smile crossing his lips. "What?", Max asked, before quickly kissing him again, just to make sure he was really there. 

"Whuh dih youh---", Alec started, attempting to ask his question without breaking the kiss, but that just made Max laugh, so they broke apart then and he asked it properly. "When did you realise that you loved me?" Max smiled as she snuggled back into his embrace, "This morning really confirmed it, but I think I've known ever since that night I told you about Ben". They shared a look then, and they didn't have to say anything to understand what the other meant. "So", he said, after they were quiet for a few minutes, "you knew you were in love with me after you saw me dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel?" 

Max's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but decided it was better to just kiss him to shut him up. He was totally right though - that had been a bit of a wake-up call, even if she hadn't realised at the time. "So what about you?", she asked, when they finally broke apart again, "Same question". He laughed a little, prompting a frown from her before he explained, "I think it'd be the night you kicked my ass in that cage fight!" "You're twisted you know that?", she asked, jokingly, before coming to a little realisation herself. "So", she said, with her own sly smile, "you knew you were in love with me after I gave you a lap dance?" "Touché!", he replied, laughing into another kiss. 

THE END!!

AN. Ta da! What d'ya think? Already writing a new story (my epic one with the big X5 reunion thing) so keep checking back at FF.net for more! *SS*


	9. Epilogue

What the !*$% is going on?!

By Sinful Starlet

EPILOGUE

Okay, nothing story-wise here, just kind of an extended author's note for the ending, after having read some of the reviews.

Okay so Black Angel requested a sequel. Confession to make - I have no idea where to go from here on! I've never written a sequel to any of my stories before, not that I don't like the idea, and I think it could be quite interesting to write another story following this one - but I'm coming up with nothing so far!

I'm in the middle of writing two other stories at the mo (Someone to Watch Over Me - which I've started posting on this site - and A Freak Odyssey - which I haven't started posting because I've just started writing it and it looks like it's gonna take forever!) so I'm running dry with ideas for the time being.

So - over to you! If you (Black Angel) or anyone else, has any ideas for things you would like me to include in the sequel please review this note and let me know! I'm completely open to suggestions - whatever you like! You can leave your ideas like a challenge list if you like - any characters, dialogue, situations, plots - anything like that. You ask - I'll write!

Anyway, thank you if you actually bothered to read all of this - and remember there are a couple more of my stories lurking around on this site which you can always go and read if you haven't already!

Gonna go now - have to get back to exam revision - evil A levels!! Think I've got an idea for another story as well! I went to see Spider-man the other day and I got kinda inspired! (Well inspired enough to go rent Wonderboys! Top movie and Tobey Maguire's very cute!) LOL!!

Normal service will resume soon!

*Sinful Starlet*


End file.
